Dating With Joe
by JegarJeger
Summary: Violet wanted dating with Joe, but her son hold her in. "no! you can't go out with him tonight!" he insist. "C'mon Josh, just one time!" Violet begged to his son. 9to5 Oneshoot. Violet/ Joe. Josh


**9 TO 5**

 **Disclaimer : not mine, belong Pat Resnick (book) and (lyrics) by Dolly parton**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Josh was busy playing his Atari. then he heard click his mother's footsteps stomping stairs, and she looks dresses neatly. Josh frowned seeing his mother.

"Mom? where's you going?"

"uh... I just want go out" she said. her sounds seems nervous.

"What?" Josh raised his eyebrow.

"uh... it doesn't matter with you. you here with your games. mom wanted to go out" Violet said, she take her purse and strom out.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Mom, you forgot what we should do tonight?" Josh asked. his eyes glared toward to his mother. groan. his expression very sharp when he stare my eyes, just like me. she just sighed. the woman who now become CEO Consolidated patted her son's head.

"Josh, we can fix your skateboard tomorrow night but for tonight i'm not able to. mom have important bussines" Violet said. but Josh still prevented her. "What are you doing?"

"aaah Mom, could you stay for this tonight? since yesterday you always go and go out without telling me you'll go somewhere"

"Mom just want relax! someone took mom go to somewhere, and later I'll bring food for you. after this" Violet said.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"You'll date with Joe, right?" Josh asked.

"yeah.. I want date with Joe- WHAT?!" Violet was surprised. Damn, her son can guessed where she'll go.

"Why you didn't tell me?" Josh asked.

Violet cursed herself. her son even know if she would go date, remember she's already 40s and will go date with the man who younger then her.

"Josh, i need a little have fun with him tonight. Joe took me to went to fancy restaurant, we also have work to discuss matters" she reasoned.

"Mom" Josh started. he puffed out his cheeks, and stared his mom.

Violet laughed seeing her's teen expression. "aaaw c'mon Josh, don't give me that look"

"But mom, i want you stay"

"I know Josh, but i can't. i had promise with Joe for date tonight"

"And what? Where's you going? went to restauran by a car? Park? watching cinema? kissing under tree?

"Josh, can you asked one by one?"

"I can't let you go with him! No for tonight!" Josh still insist. crossed his arm closer to his chest.

"come on Josh, just one time!" Violet begged.

"NO!" Josh insist.

Violet just patted her forehead. "Josh, i know you need me. but don't you remember what you say? mom need stop thinking about work and start to dating, right?"

"Yeah.. I know. but i wanted you, it's time for mother and her son, Not mother with her new boyfriend" Josh pouted. Violet understand why her son hinder her to go this time. since she become company leader, her busy more increasing. of course, being the boss is not easy than it looks. face a lot of meeting and appointsments and more again. she spent a full day's work, until Josh, her own son forgotten.

And besides, Violet began dating with Joe after work. maybe because this, Josh felt not having her attention. Violet does not realized.

"hei Josh? you know? sometimes we need something new"

"What do you mean?"

"Since i were dating Joe, you feel not getting attention from me. right?" She said. Josh was silent, his gazed not stared to his mom's eyes.

"But don't worry Josh, you'll understand. If Joe and I has reached in a serious relationship, we'll spend more time with you together as full family. just like when your father still alive"

"I know, i just don't want to lose the time that we should be used together" he said.

"yeah.. and next time, mom would take you out with Joe. dont worry, he doesn't mind" Violet said.

"So.. you'll go out tonight?" Josh asked. make sure that his mother will go dating.

Violet nodded. "yes. so... I'll asked your permission. may I go on date tonight?" She asked again.

Josh was silent, seeing her mom asked his permission for dating tonight it feel ridiculous. funny? no no no, Its funny enough. Josh feel like father who allowed his daughter to go on dating.

"Well?"

"uh.. yeah" Josh just shrugged. "I know you wanted dating with Joe. okay, i'm sure Joe can take care of you. so.. go with him. don't forget to kiss his cheek and lips" Josh joked. chuckled softly.

Violet rolled her eyes. "aah.. Josh, stop it"

"maybe i should took Joe play Atari" he added.

"Don't worry, tomorrow night its time mother and her son"

"Okay"

"Alright, i wanted go out" Violet kissed his head. "Do not play Atari until late night, or mom will seized it" she said, half-threatening, Josh just laughed.

"okay okay!"

Then she stepped towad to the door, When she opened the door, Joe was standing in front of her with a bunch of flower in his hand.

"Whooaaa-! Joe?!" Violet nearly jumped.

"Hi Vi" Joe greeted. He was dressed very neatly tonight. weating a black suit with a white sweater inside his coat.

"Gee.. you seems.. different. i mean.. very different. where's your glasses?" Violet asked.

"in my car, i'm not wearing it tonight" Joe said.

"You're still handsome with your glasses"

Joe chuckled softly. "sorry Vi, but we do not work. we were dating, right?"

"mmm.. nice flowers" Violet receive a bunch of flowers. the two of them walked to the car and get ready to go.

"I heard Josh was being hold you for go out with me?" Joe asked.

"What? you hear?" Violet raising her eyebrow.

"Well .. you talk to be heard outside the door" said Joe.

"How long have you standing at my door?"

"uuhh three minutes ..." he said again.

"I'm sorry Joe, it's just that Josh did not mean to talk about you. He just wants to know where I go because I've never told him wherever I go" Violet said.

"Vi, it's okay, I understand. Another time we could invite Josh to go" said Joe.

"Really?"

"Of course, he's your son, you can't leave him alone"

"Well .. but ..." Violet paused before he got into the car. Joe was surprised to see his behavior.

"What, Vi?"

"I don't know, I have not thought this far, but .. if it is the right time. Josh will be yours" Violet said. Joe seems to know what is the purpose of his new girlfriend.

"Vi, I promise you, no matter what happens I will take care of you and Josh, because I love you so much" Joe said.

"I love you too, Joe"

"Okay.. so... where we go?" Joe asked.

Violet laughed. "aaaw Joe, don't pretend. you took me" she said.

"aah yeah.. Sorry" Joe chuckled. instead he was nervous go dating with woman who older than him. Then Violet capturing his lips in her, very deep and warm.

"Whoaa... Vi?"

"Josh said to me i should kiss your lips and cheeks" Violet said.

"oh? Vi.. we're outside"

"don't worry. after all nobody saw it"

Joe smilling at her. "Okay, you one more from me?" he asked. then He kissing her lips again, Violet moaned softly as she melted into the kiss.

They not realized that Josh seeing them from inside house. his mother very love to her boyfriend.

Josh simply smiles at them. "ah mom, you could have" he murmured, He feel wanted laughing.

after kissing, Violet pulled herself. "Well Joe, we save it for later"

"hahaha, good good. Let's go" he said, finally Joe and Violet went dating.

 **END**


End file.
